Skies Dont Lie
by StarkidGleekR5
Summary: FutureFic! Blaine and Kurt are married with three kids living in New York, but what happens when Blaine gets offered a high paid job in Ohio and they move back? How willkids handle Mckinley and will they find out who they are along the way?
1. Back to Where the Story Began

**Skies Don't Lie**

Kurt and Blaine Anderson where now happily married with three kids, living in New York with successful careers and they were fairly rich. They found it difficult to be apart from their family and friends, who were still back in Ohio but they were visited but Finn and Rachel and their kids every now and then and they were visited but Burt and Carole a lot. Their three kids were called John, Katy and George. It was summer so when the kids went back to school, John would be a senior, Katy would be a sophomore and George a freshman. John was very masculine, he was captain of the football team, the cheer leading captain was his girlfriend and he was in line for a football scholarship, everyone said he looked like what they would imagine a young Burt Hummel to look like. Katy was a brilliant singer but her school didn't have a glee club, she was also very passionate about photography and was very good at it. Katy had an olive skin tone with long black slightly curly hair; she was really good and was very popular at her school. George could have been Kurt's real son (even though he wasn't), he was skinny and had light skin; he loved fashion and was most probably gay even if he hadn't said anything yet, the only difference was his bright blonde hair.

When they adopted John they expected him to be more like Blaine so Kurt decided they should adopt a girl, Katy was only a baby when they adopted her and didn't have a name so Blaine got to choose it, as Katy and John got older, they did the complete opposite to what Kurt and Blaine thought they would originally do, John became closer to Kurt and Katy became closer to Blaine, when Katy was five and John was seven they decided to adopt four year old George, he came from a bad background of alcoholic parents and bad living conditions, so he was happy to have parent who loved and took care of him.

Now they were older and had just got back from their last day of school before the summer break, Katy was up in her room looking through some photos; John and George were down stairs in the living room,

"Can you turn it down, please?" George moaned, as John shot zombies on the game he was playing,

"Why?" John asked not taking his eyes of the game,

"Because I want to read this magazine and your game is loud and distracting" said George, John made some sort of disgruntled noise and turned the game down,

"Why are you reading a girls magazine?" John asked furrowing his eyebrows when he read the word Vogue on the front,

"Because I like this magazine" said George "why else would I read it?"

"I know a reason why I would read it" said John smirking,

"Don't want to know" said George holding up a hand to his brother,

"Whatever" said John and went back to playing his game, he carried on doing that for a while and George carried on reading his magazine, Kurt at some point had also joined them in the living room reading one of his books,

"I have some really great news" said Blaine who came bursting through the door, he had just got back from work, he was now an acting director/teacher for Broadway actors,

"What is it honey?" Kurt asked looking up from his book, to look at Blaine who was taking his coat and shoes off,

"I got offered a new job!" said Blaine "and so did you, well sort of"

"What is it then?" Kurt asked impatiently, John had stopped playing his game and George had put down his magazine to listen,

"They have built a new huge theatre in Ohio, and they are planning to play some really great shows there" said Blaine quickly "and I got asked to direct all the shows there! I can also choose the actors I want in the show!"

"That's amazing" said Kurt hugging his husband,

"Wait does that mean we will have to move to Ohio?" John asked, his face completely shocked,

"Yeah" said Kurt "that means we will be nearer our family and friends"

"YOU'RE FRIENDS YOU MEAN!" John shouted "What about us!" Kurt and Blaine looked a bit shocked but then realised what John was so angry about, he had a great life in New York, their family was rich, he was captain of the football team and he had the hottest girl in the year as his girlfriend,

"Sorry son" said Blaine "But I don't think Katy or George are going to have a problem with moving away" George nodded in agreement, he really couldn't care,

"But what about you two" said John still angry, "You said you never wanted to go back there"

"Well I kind of do now" said Kurt "We have an amazing life and amazing careers it would just give me the chance to rub it in everyone's face, who made my life a living hell" Kurt had always dreamed of doing this and now he could and even better all the new directions were back in Ohio now, they had all travelled and moved around but now they were all back there raising families,

"ARGH!" John exclaimed and ran up to his room and slammed his door,

"What's going on?" Katy asked, she had just joined them in the living room,

"I got offered a really good high paid job in Ohio and we are moving there" said Blaine,

"That's great" said Katy giving her dad a hug,

"I know it is" said Blaine hugging his daughter back.

Time flew by that summer as they packed up their things and got ready to move, they planned to get to Ohio with one month left on the kids summer holiday so they could settle in. The drive to Ohio was well different, John didn't say a word the whole journey, and he just played his iPod full blast and sulked. George brought at least fifty magazines to keep him occupied. Katy insisted on having Katy Perry to be played the whole journey, which meant non-stop singing from Blaine and Katy. Kurt enjoyed it when Blaine a Katy would sign together because their voices would mix well together and on some of their more rehearsed Katy Perry songs they would split the lines. When they got into some areas with more country than city, Katy insisted on them stopping at times so she could take pictures and then she just started taking them out the window.

"When we get to the house, it's going to be a lot bigger than the one in New York because houses are a bit cheaper here" said Kurt, smiling as they drove through the upper class area of Lima Ohio,

"Here we are" said Blaine who drove up to a four story house (including the converted attic), they had to pass through gates to get to it, the moving van followed close behind them,

"Wow" said Katy,

"Wow indeed" said George looking up from his magazine,

"We finally got everything we wanted" said Kurt smiling at Blaine,

"No we don't we need a dog" Katy said, and Kurt and Blaine laughed,

"She has a point" said Blaine looking at Kurt,

"You're not serious?" Kurt asked as the five people in the car got out,

"Well it would be nice to get a dog" said Blaine, and Katy nodded looking up at Kurt with pulling her best puppy dog face,

"Oliver, John what do you think?" Kurt asked looking at the other two boys,

"Don't care" said John, and Kurt just rolled his eyes, he was starting to get annoyed at his sons bad mood,

"I don't mind, just as long as it doesn't bother me and I don't have to look after it" said George shrugging,

"Well if you two want a dog it will be your responsibility" said Kurt, Blaine and Katy nodded in unison then beamed at each other, and started talking about what breed of dog they wanted to get. Kurt told the moving people that they had to wait for the estate agent to get here with the keys before they could go in the house, then a black BMW pulled into their drive way, and out of the car stepped a blonde haired man,

"Sam?" Kurt asked looking at the man,

"Oh my god, Kurt, Blaine!" said Sam Evans looking at the two in shock, "Why didn't you say you were moving here?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise" said Kurt, as Sam pulled him into a hug and then did the same to Blaine, "Since when were you an estate agent"

"A few months ago" said Sam "I gave up on the singing thing, it was bringing a steady enough pay for the family but this job pays really well"

"Oh well I guess that's good and bad to hear" said Blaine, smiling at Sam happy to see him again

"You guys haven't been back to Ohio in years" said Sam; none of the new directions except Finn and Rachel had seen Blaine and Kurt in four years,

"We would appreciate it if you could keep it a secret" said Kurt "we were going to surprise everybody at Finn and Rachel's house"

"I can do that" said Sam, who was now looking at the kids, John was stood on his own with his headphones on staring into space, Katy was stood next to Blaine listening to their conversation and George was stood behind both his parents, "Katy and George, you guys have grown so much since I last saw you, I think Katy you were elven and George you were ten"

"Yeah" said George, walking out from behind his parents and Katy simply nodded,

"Well you probably want to get in your massive house" said Sam smiling handing Blaine the keys, "Well I will keep it a secret that you're here, where you planning to announce it tomorrow?"

"Yeah" said Kurt excitedly,

"I was wondering why we all going round there" said Sam shaking his head at something he was remembering, "Well bye"

"Bye" Kurt and Blaine called together as Sam got in his car and drove off. They all went into the house which looked amazing; the first floor had the lounge, dining room, kitchen, a small bathroom and a games room on. The second floor had an office and two huge bedrooms both with on suit bathrooms and walk in wardrobes, one was Johns and the other was Georges. The third had a spare room and the biggest master bedroom ever, in the master bedroom was huge four poster bed, two walk in wardrobes and a massive bathroom, this room was for Blaine and Kurt, Katy's bedroom was the converted attic which she loved, it was huge with an on suit, she loved the way the light came in through the windows. Kurt and Blaine knew she would love the room and said she could decorate it, since there was nothing in it. The day consisted of unpacking furniture that they would need or that the house didn't already have, John never left his room and Blaine had to go pick up a bed Katy choose for her room. Everyone (except John) went to sleep happy that night.

Blaine pulled up to Finn and Rachel's house, everybody's cars were there and Kurt was bouncing in his seat ready to surprise everyone,

"Everyone ready" Blaine asked, everyone nodded except John who was still extremely pissed off, and Blaine was not going to let him spoil everything, "John, I am not going to let you ruin this, I want you on your best behaviour, you never know you might make some new friends Puck has a son the same age as you and he's on the football team"

"Yeah well that's not going to get me the captain spot is it?" John snapped "or a new girlfriend"

"I'm sure you will get a new girlfriend and get on the football team" said Blaine, "Just keep an open mind please, you might actually enjoy yourself"

"Ok" said John and they got out of the car, if it was possible Kurt now looked happier than he did before, he took Blaine's hand, and walked to the front door, Kurt rung the door bell,

"Hello, this is so exciting isn't it?" Rachel said as she opened, "Everyone is in the living room" Kurt and Blaine stepped through the door and hugged Rachel, Katy and George then came through the door and hugged there auntie Rachel, and reluctantly John was pulled into a hug and the six of them walked down the hall together.

Kurt paused in front of the door, quickly opened door they were greeted by surprised faces,

"KURT!" Mercedes shouted running across the room to give Kurt a hug, the rest of the room soon did the same thing also hugging Blaine. All of the New Directions were there, Rachel and Finn with their two children, Barbra who was 15 and Ellie who was 14, Sam and Mercedes with their two children, Beyoncé who was 14 and Reid who was 11, Santana and Britney with their two adopted children, Lucy who was 16 and Victor who was 15, Mike and Tina with their son Mike jr who was 16, Puck who was a single dad with his son, Justin who was 17 and Quinn with her husband Derek and their daughter Christina. They all decided to bring their children here to grow up because it had made them good people and find good friends through all their experiences. All of the children were reintroduced to John, Katy and George. Justin, Mike and Victor immediately asked John to come and pay football with them and John agreed trying to find the most fun things to do even in his bad mood. Ellie and Beyoncé who were usually inseparable at New Direction parties started talking to George and found they had a lot in common.

Barbra who was extremely loud introduced herself to Katy, Barbra was almost a spitting image of her mother and had the same personality which Katy found sort of annoying, Barbra also introduced Lucy to Katy, Lucy wore reading glasses and was quite freckly, she was shy and didn't say much but then it was hard to with Barbra constantly talking.

"So is there still a Glee club at McKinley?" Blaine asked Rachel, when he made sure all of his kids were doing something,

"Yep, they are still called the New Directions" said Rachel proudly, "Barbra and Ellie are both in the Glee club"

"So are all of our kids" Santana said, "Even they can't all sing"

"Well what do they do in a Glee club if they can't sing?" Kurt asked,

"The ones that don't sing dance" said Santana, "But most of them sing, I think it's nice they are all a part of the club"

"Do you think your kids will join" Tina asked joining into their conversation,

"I doubt John will" said Kurt shaking his head at the thought, "George probably will though"

"What about Katy?" Tina asked,

"She will join, she has a really good voice, a bit like Katy Perry but stronger" said Blaine smiling,

"You're kidding me, you named her after Katy Perry, didn't you" Mercedes asked intruding into their conversation,

"You named your daughter after Beyoncé" said Blaine and Mercedes shrugged in surrender, "But yes I did"

"And Teenage Dream was the first song I ever heard Blaine sing so it has meaning" said Kurt, and then Finn, Sam, Mike and Puck walked into the living room where everyone had been talking,

"Serious question" Puck said, "Is George gay?"

"Blunt" said Blaine laughing, "But we don't know"

"I think he is" said Kurt, "Even if he hasn't said anything yet, why did you want to know?"

"Because he's sat at the kitchen table with Beyoncé and Ellie talking about fashion and musicals" said Finn,

"Now that's just stereotyping" said Kurt,

"Yeah but how many straight do you know that do that?" Puck asked,

"Good point" said Blaine,

"BLAINE" Kurt said angrily "I thought we weren't going to judge our children and just let them be who they want to be"

"You were the one that just said you thought he was gay!" said Blaine,

"Can I make a judgement since I'm his brother?" John asked walking in the room with the other boys, "Because if I can, I say he's defiantly gay", Kurt huffed in defeat,

"We were also thinking that we still don't think Ohio high schools are that excepting of gays" said Sam,

"Yeah we were thinking about sending him to Dalton, but he says he doesn't want to, so we will let him go to McKinley and if he changes his mind he can transfer" sad Blaine and the others nodded. The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, John was happier about going to a new school now he knew he would have Justin, Mike and Victor there, even if he was only in the same year as Justin. Katy had become friends with Barbra and Lucy, but had also talked to Christina who seemed like a nice person. George had become friends with Beyoncé and Ellie. After dinner everyone slowly started to leave.

"When are you going to tell Burt and Carole you are back?" Rachel asked as the Anderson family were leaving,

"Tomorrow, so don't going saying anything" said Kurt giving Rachel and Finn and hug goodbye, Blaine, John, Katy and George then did the same thing. The Andersons drove back to their house and they all went to their rooms the moment they got back, as Katy went into her room, which was fairly empty, the carpet was a plain cream colour and the two slanted wood panelled walls had two windows in each, there was a plain white double bed in the room and a big wooden wardrobe that Katy loved because she said it looked like the one that led to Narnia, she had a table with all of her photography equipment on and she couldn't wait to take more picture in their huge garden. Katy went to sleep excited to see her grandparents in the morning.


	2. How Not To Make Friends

**Chapter 2 – How not to make friends**

Katy sat in the kitchen spinning on one of the stools by the counter eating an apple,

"What time are we going to Granny and Granddads" George asked, from his seat next to Katy,

"As soon as your brother gets down stairs" Kurt answered, hearing the annoyed tone to his voice Blaine quickly said "I will go tell him to hurry up" and left the kitchen to go upstairs, he then returned with John a few minutes later,

"Finally we can leave" said Kurt getting up from his chair followed by Katy and George. Blaine drove the five of them to Burt and Carole's house all of them excited to tell them the news, they parked in the drive and all got out of the car and walked to the front door, Kurt knocked twice and waited for an answer,

"What are you guys doing here?" said a very old looking Burt, sounding happy and surprise,

"Well we are moving back to Ohio" said Kurt giving his dad a huge hug which he happily returned,

"That's amazing" said Burt, hugging the whole family has they walked into the house, Carole was over the moon to find out they were back in town. Kurt and Blaine explained everything about Blaine getting the new job and where they lived now, while Katy, John and George played on one of the game's consoles Burt and Carole had for when they looked after any of the other New Directions kids. They didn't stay for dinner so when they left they went to one of the local fast food places, Kurt and George both didn't want to go but were out voted by Blaine, Katy and John. Blaine and John ordered the food while Kurt, Katy and George found a table, a few minutes late Blaine and John came over carrying their trays of food, Blaine sat next to Kurt and John took a seat next to Katy. They started eating there food when Kurt put his hand on Blaine's and said, "This food is seriously disgusting"

"You've only taken one bite out of your burger and eaten like three chips" said Blaine squeezing Kurt's hand,

"Fags" some guy said to them, with a tray of food in his hand, John jumped straight up from his chair and took a few steps over to the man ignoring his father's telling him not to. John turned to face the man; the man was slightly shorter than John and didn't look anywhere near as strong,

"What did you just call my dad's?" John asked angrily, the man just looked at John and then over to Kurt and Blaine who were just staring at the two, Blaine had thought about getting up but when he saw the size difference between John and the man he knew John wouldn't get hurt, "Say what you called them"

"Fags" the man said quietly, the whole fast food place was now watching, and John then flipped the man's tray of food on to the man. Blaine then stood up but didn't move any closer to John and the stranger not wanting to stir things up any more, John went to turn away but as he did the man raised a fist which John seemed to know was there and he quickly turned on his heel and caught it before it collided with him. John quickly turned the man's arm and pushed him against the wall and Blaine quickly walked over to them,

"Let him go" Blaine told John sternly, "Put him down", John slowly let the man go and stormed out of the fast food place followed by Blaine, and the rest of the Andersons still in the restaurant grabbed their things and also left. Kurt, Katy and George got went back to the car to find an angry looking John sat in the back seat of the car and Blaine stood outside of the car,

"How is he?" Kurt asked,

"Very angry, but he's calming down" said Blaine getting in the driver's side door as Kurt, Katy and George got in the passengers seats. John said nothing the whole drive home and just went straight to his room when they got home, the next day he was perfectly normal and happy like nothing had happened which concerned Kurt and Blaine but they let it slip for now.

The two next weeks passed very quickly. The Andersons often met up with the other New Directions and in their second week back at Ohio they had a moving in party, everyone was very impressed with the house and kept asking when Blaine and Kurt had the amount of money they had, they simply shrugged and said there work paid well. Blaine had started his new job at running the new theatre which became quite popular; Blaine had employed Kurt and Rachel as actors and acting teachers.

There was only five days left until school started and Katy was outside, next to a tree near the drive way, she was taking pictures of the sun coming through the leaves of the tree. Then she heard a metal hit metal and looked away from her camera, the noise was just a boy putting leaflets in the mail box attached to their gate.

"Nice house" the boy said to Katy, the boy had dark messy hair and tanned skin, he looked about the same age as Katy, even with a tattoo on his arm, he wore a plain grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans ripped at the knee, Katy thought the boy looked thuggish and un-likeable,

"Thanks" said Katy, trying to avoid making a conversation,

"Do you go to one of those preppy rich kid schools?" the boy asked,

"No, why?" Katy said and mentally slapped herself for ending it in a question,

"I just thought you might of done since there is only one public school around here and I haven't seen you there" said the boy still standing at the gate,

"I'm new" said Katy, "Are you talking about McKinley?" now she was more interested in whether she would have to go to school with the boy,

"Yeah" said the boy "I'll be a sophomore"

"Same" said Katy, trying to sound to disappointed, but it didn't work she knew she sounded rude

"No need to be rude about it" said the boy, "I was only trying to be friendly, and I guess rich kids are stuck up"

"I'm not stuck up" Katy snapped, she knew she shouldn't have judged the boy on the way he looked and that she shouldn't have been rude to him but she couldn't help it,

"What you judged me on the way I looked didn't you?" said the boy and before waiting for an answer he continued to say "I'm pretty sure doing that is stuck up"

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't of" said Katy sincerely,

"Whatever" said the boy rolling his eyes, "I hope I don't see you again"

"I said I was sorry" said Katy, "Now who's being rude"

"Whatever, you obviously didn't mean it" said the boy, but that was a lie because she did, "You're just like every other girl, a stuck up bitch"

"And you clearly just like every other teenage guy a big headed jackass who just expects everyone to like them" Katy said angrily, the boy then stormed away, and Katy walked back to the house in a terrible mood, she walked grumbling under breathe,

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked his daughter as she walked into the kitchen looking very angry,

"Argh, some stupid boy delivering leaflets!" said Katy sitting at one of the chairs around a large counter in the kitchen,

"What did he say?" Blaine asked,

"That I was stuck up" said Katy taking an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, "But it was kind of my fault"

"How could that be your fault?" Blaine asked leaning on the counter,

"We were talking about school and he said would be a sophomore and I said 'same' in a horrible way but I sort of didn't mean to, then he snapped at me saying that I just judged him on the way he looked and not what he was really like!" Katy rushed out,

"Well did you judge him on the way he looked?" Blaine asked trying to understand what happened

"Yes, but I couldn't help it, his hair was messy, his jeans were ripped and he had a TATOO!" Katy said and Blaine nodded,

"Well he doesn't sound like he dresses like a nice person and if he said that stuff then he clearly isn't a nice person" said Blaine,

"But he seemed alright at first" said Katy,

"I bet if you go to school he probably hangs out with the people you don't want to associate yourself with" said Blaine "don't worry about it and avoid talking to him"

"Ok, thanks dad" Katy finished eating her apple and went back outside to take more photos.

The last few days before started passed quickly, nothing really happened, Katy saw the boy dropping leaflets a few of the days but she didn't speak to him. They would just exchange glares and he would leave. She hoped she wouldn't see him on Monday but being in the same year it was unlikely she wouldn't see him.


	3. Ryder

**Chapter 3**

Katy woke up early Monday morning to the sound of her alarm clock, she rolled out of bed and walked to her wardrobe and opened it, she groaned when she saw all of the clothes. Katy wanted to make a good impression and wear something nice, she looked outside and saw that the sun was already extremely bright, which meant it was going to be a hot day. Katy pulled out a simple dark pink summer dress with lots of tiny dark pink flowers as the pattern and white lace straps, a long grey cardigan and a pair of black ankle high, 1 inch heeled boots. Katy put some make up on and then she went downstairs to the kitchen where her whole family already was eating breakfast.

"What do you think for the first day of school?" Katy asked walking over to Kurt,

"Beautiful" Kurt said, placing a kiss in his daughters' hair, Katy grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and sat next to George,

"Is that all you ever eat for breakfast?" John asked, scoffing his face with bacon,

"Yeah" said Katy, "If I eat too much in the morning it makes me feel sick"

"Weird" said John going back to eating his breakfast, over breakfast Kurt and John rabbled on about getting into the football team and how Kurt had done it once and George inspected Katy's outfit while Blaine read a newspaper.

"Time to go" said Blaine, and they all left the house,

"Why are you coming as well?" George as Kurt as Kurt got in to the passenger seat,

"Because I want to see you guys off on the first day of school" said Kurt as Blaine started to drive,

"Hey I'm not a guy" said Katy jokingly,

"But the rest of us are" said John, Katy, George and Blaine sniggered slightly and Kurt turned to glare at his son, "Wasn't meant to be a remark about you two being gay"

"Really?" Kurt asked,

"Nope, that was the one time it wasn't" said John laughing a bit and Kurt just rolled his eyes. John and always made silly little jokes about having two dads and how Katy was the only girl. Neither Kurt nor Blaine minded because they knew he was only being silly and he never did it in public, in case people thought it was ok to do.

When they arrived at the school Blaine and Kurt got out of their car along with the kids,

"What are you doing?" John asked,

"We have to go check that all of your threes personal details are in order" said Blaine, and John shrugged as Kurt and Blaine walked towards the school office, John, Katy and Georges walked towards the main school building together, and that when Katy noticed a worried look on Georges face,

"What's wrong?" Katy asked looking over at George,

"You don't think anyone will make a nasty comment about Dad's, do you?" George asked,

"I dunno" said Katy, "But they can handle themselves"

"Yeah and if anybody says anything mean about them to you, just tell me and I will sort them out" said John cracking his knuckles and Katy sniggered and rolled her eyes. They followed their time tables they had got sent in the post and went to their separate lessons, Katy was happy to find she had her first to periods with Lucy Pears-Lopez; those periods went quickly, she did notice that Lucy wasn't the most popular of people but she didn't care. They then had break and they went to the cafeteria together and joined, John, Christina, Justin, Mike, Barbra, Victor, George, Beyoncé and Ellie who were all sat at one table together,

"Do you always all sit together?" Katy asked as she sat down,

"Yeah" said Christina, "But that's because we are all apart of Glee club and even though I a Cheerio, I don't really like to sit with them"

"Same, for us two except football jocks instead of Cheerio's" said Justin and pointing to Mike next to him,

"Are you three going to try audition for the glee club?" Barbra asked, Katy, John and George,

"Yep, I've already got something prepared" said George,

"Same" said Katy "When are auditions"

"Tomorrow after school" said Barbra, "oh there in the choir room", they carried on talking about glee club, John was forced into saying he would audition by the boys even after saying that the glee club was probably still one of the most unpopular clubs in the entire school, when the bell went, Katy looked at her time table and saw she has science next which she was terrible at and the worst thing was that Barbra and Lucy had advanced science so they weren't in her class. When she arrived at science everyone was rushing round trying to find a seat next to their friends, which made Katy realise they were also all getting into their lab partners for the rest of the year, Katy didn't know anyone so just let everyone sit down until she could see a spare seat,

"You must be the new student" said a fairly young woman, who was the science teacher, Katy just nodded, "Well you're just going to have to take the free next to Ryder" the women then pointed to a boy sat on him own and Katy cursed inside her head. It was that boy who delivers leaflets; Katy was sure her day could not have got worse,

"Please tell me you're not sitting next to me" Ryder asked as Katy walked up to his lab desk,

"Do you see any other free seats?" Katy asked,

"Nope, but then again you could always trade with someone" said Ryder looking round the room,

"You were clearly sat on your own for a reason" said Katy "and I'm guessing that reason is because no one wants to work with you because you have no friends"

"I do have friends" Ryder snapped "They just are just not in this lesson and most of them aren't in this year"

"Oh really?" Katy said sarcastically but then the teacher started to speak before Ryder could make a comment,

"Welcome class, the people you are sat next to, will be your partners for the following year" Katy and Ryder both groaned as she said this, "You will be expected to work with this person out of class and out of school if necessary, so make sure you make it possible", brilliant I'm going to be stuck with this idiot for the rest of the year and see him in my spare time! Katy thought angrily, the rest of the lesson passed fairly slowly, the teacher just lectured them on atoms and for the second part of the lesson they were told in there lab pairs that they were to make a five page (minimum) booklet about electrons and neutrons and that it was to be completed by tomorrow.

"You can finish this on your own, right?" Ryder asked as the bell went,

"Oh no, I'm not doing this on my own after school, you have to help" said Katy,

"Well I can't do straight after school because I have a paper round" said Ryder,

"We could do it at lunch" said Katy, even though spending more time with Ryder made her want to smash a room up,

"No way, I am not doing science straight after double science" said Ryder, "Argh, I hate to suggest this but your house is one of the ones on my paper round tonight, so I could always just stop and finish it, then I'd be on my way again"

"Argh that is a terrible idea" said Katy, "but fine"

"See you then" said Ryder walking out the room and jokingly winking at her, Katy knew this was going to be a long day and she was right, lunch dragged a bit because for people who like music her friends (well friends she only had because of family) didn't talk about what Katy would consider the interesting side of music, they all talked about musicals and Broadway whereas Katy like to talk about guitar's and the different types of music, last period was English which dragged so bad but finally the end of the day came and felt happy until she remembered Ryder, she had no clue what time he was coming to her house so she would have to find that out. Katy walked into the parking lot and saw Blaine in the driver's side of their car and George next to him; she then saw Ryder stood with all his friends who really did not look like nice people. Katy signalled to her dad she would just be a minute and walked up to the large group of boys who wolfed whistled at her; she looked at her dad in the car and noticed he was griping the steering wheel a lot more than necessary. Ryder walked out of the group of boys, knowing it was probably him she wanted to talk to,

"What is it?" he asked not loud enough for the group to hear,

"I was just wondering what time you were going to get to mine?" Katy asked glaring at the other boys, who were staring at them,

"Half five now go" said Ryder, and Katy left, as she did she heard someone clearly say "she's hot" which cause her to look behind her and see Ryder bumping fists with another dude with a confused expression on his face. Katy got in to the car and explained everything about the whole science lab partner's thing, a few minutes later John got in the car and they drove back to the house. Before Ryder arrived, Katy went on her laptop and vented her frustration on carefully editing photos. At half five the doorbell rang which, Katy obviously couldn't hear from her room but Kurt did ring Katy to tell her Ryder was here, Katy dragged herself downstairs to see Kurt and Ryder casually talking and Blaine stood next to Kurt clearly judging Ryder,

"Hi" said Katy to Ryder as she walked up to them,

"Hi" Ryder said back,

"We can do the stupid science thing in my room" said Katy and walked Ryder walked up to her and they left Katy's dads and went upstairs in silence, when they finally reached Katy's room she opened the door and they walked in,

"Your room is massive" said Ryder looking round the room, "so you have two dads"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Katy asked defensively,

"No, no" said Ryder quickly, "Nothing, I just thought it was different, do you know who you're really parents are?"

"Nope" said Katy casually, "You are being surprisingly nice and social"

"Yeah about that" said Ryder, "When we first met, and I didn't accept your apology I should of, I was just being too proud and stubborn"

"I shouldn't have judged you just because you looked different to what I'm used to seeing" said Katy,

"So we can start over" Ryder asked,

"Sure" said Katy, "Uhh… So you said you didn't have a problem with my parents being gay?"

"Nope" said Ryder,

"I'm pretty sure your friends would think otherwise" said Katy, "They don't seem like the nicest of people"

"Oh, them, I don't really like them it's just that I come from a bad part of town and hanging around with them keeps me safe" said Ryder "And I'm sorry about earlier when you came over to us"

"It's cool, I really don't care" said Katy shrugging, "I used to get it before I moved here sometimes"

"But I really am sorry" said Ryder, "No one should be treated like that"

"I just don't think about it" said Katy, "I'm good at forgetting things when I want to"

"So you like photography?" Ryder asked looking at the camera on the desk and then all the photos she had stuck to her wall in a scruffy collage,

"Yeah, I'm planning to make photography piece about my family moving her" said Katy, "I like to have memories in photos"

"I like photos, I'd always wanted to be able to take them but I can't afford a camera" said Ryder,

"Even with the leaflets and newspaper money you get?" Katy asked,

"That all goes to my mum to help pay the bills" said Ryder, "Money is pretty tight and she's a single parent so she can only do so much, I shouldn't have told you all that"

"I don't mind" said Katy, "It shouldn't matter how much money you make, just the type of person you are" Ryder smiled thankfully at her. They worked on the science project, Ryder left just before dinner, Katy thought the whole night went much better then she expected.


	4. Friend

**Chapter 4**

Katy sat in the kitchen on Tuesday morning with George, and Kurt sat talking to John. It was hot for a Tuesday and a lot hotter than the Anderson children where used to. John, Katy and George sat waiting for Blaine to take them to school but he was in his office trying to sort something out over the phone,

"We are going to be late" George said,

"Yeah, why can't I just drive to school?" John asked looking at the time,

"Because we only have one car at the moment and Blaine needs to go straight to work after he drops you off" said Kurt, "I will go tell him to hurry up", a few minutes later Kurt and Blaine came back in the room,

"Sorry, we should leave" said Blaine and all John, George and Katy walked over into the hallway to get there bag's, "You are not wearing that!"

"What?" said Katy looking down at herself, she was wearing very short shorts and cut off top, "Have you been outside its boiling"

"No–" but before Blaine could finish what he was about to say Kurt cut him off, "Just go or you're going to be late" Katy looked at Kurt thankfully and left with the others.

They barely arrived at school on time, Katy practically ran to her Math class when she got there everyone was already in their seats, she saw Barbra but she already had someone sitting next to her,

"Katy, over hear" Ryder called loudly from across the room, Katy smiled and walked across the room to the free seat next to Ryder,

"On you own again?" Katy asked as she sat next to the boy at the back of the room,

"No actually someone tried to sit here but I didn't like them very much and figured you wouldn't know many people here so I made them move" said Ryder,

"Well thanks" said Katy, writing her name on the blank math work book in front of her,

"You remembered the science thing, right?" Ryder asked,

"Of course it took us forever" said Katy, rolling her eyes,

"Yes it did" said Ryder nodding, "Which means I didn't get much chance to learn anything about you except the fact you like photography"

"True, so what do you want to know?" Katy asked as the teacher walked in the room,

"Well do you have any other hobbies except photography?" Ryder asked ignoring whatever the teacher had started babbling about,

"Well I like to sing and play the guitar" said Katy, trying to listen to the teacher and talk to Ryder at the same time,

"I play guitar as well" said Ryder happily, "I like to sing but no one knows that, if my so called 'friends' where to find out, they would probably beat the crap out of me"

"Why do you hang around with them if you don't even like them?" Katy asked,

"Because I don't really have any other friends and everyone is too afraid to try and be my friend" said Ryder looking at his hands,

"Well I sort of presumed we are friends" said Katy looking at Ryder, not playing any attention the teacher,

"I guess we are" said Ryder smiling,

"Ryder, play attention and stop distracting Katy" The math teacher shouted at Ryder, Katy opened her mouth to protest but Ryder trod on her foot, and shook his head so Katy closed her mouth. The rest of the lesson went by extremely slowly as Katy tried to get as much work done as possible while Ryder just doodled in his book. When the bell went for break everyone packed up their books and left the room,

"Hey, can I sit with you at break?" Ryder asked, "I'm just really not in the mood the see my 'friends'"

"Sure" said Katy, they left the classroom and Katy guessed Barbra had already gone to the cafeteria, Katy and Ryder walked to the cafeteria together, and took two seats with who Katy sat with the break before and who she would probably be sitting with for the rest of the year,

"Are you sure this is ok? I pretty sure most people on this table don't like me" Ryder whispered in Katy's ear,

"It's fine" Katy said to Ryder giving him a comforting smile. Little did Katy know that John had gone into over-protective-brother mode, because Barbra had told them all they were friends before Katy and Ryder had got there. Justin had told John how Ryder was friends with the people, who smoked, always found trouble, broke the law and bullied people.

"So Ryder, why aren't you with your friends?" Justin asked,

"Because I don't want to be with them" said Ryder defensively,

"Oh I just didn't think you miss a chance to smoke" Justin said back,

"Or throw beat up a kid" said Mike, and Katy looked at Ryder waiting for an answer,

"I don't smoke and I've never beaten anyone up before" Ryder snapped, "I don't do any of that just because the people I used to hang around with did"

"Why did you 'used' to hang around with them?" John asked, "Did you get bored?"

"No, he found a better friend! Me!" Katy snapped, annoyed at how the others treating Ryder, "Now just back off!"

"Whatever" John said, Katy then glared at everyone else and they went back to their own conversations,

"Thanks" Ryder said to Katy,

"No problem" said Katy, "I've got your back"

"And I've got yours" said Ryder bumping fists with Katy. The rest of the day passed slowly, Katy lessons were boring but she was glad so see she had science last period, so she and Ryder walked to the science room together after lunch,

"I really hope we don't get more science homework" Ryder moaned on the way to the lesson,

"It's not that bad" said Katy,

"It is when you only want to have to go home as late as possible and leave as soon as you get up the next morning" Ryder said,

"Is it really that bad where you live?" Katy asked a little taken back by Ryders comment,

"Yes, I hate it!" Ryder said angrily,

"You should come round mine more often, or like every day if you don't want to go home that much" Katy offered,

"Really? That would be awesome" said Ryder happily,

"We could start today?" Katy suggested,

"Don't you have Glee rehearsal today?" Ryder asked,

"Oh yeah, you should addition as well" said Katy, "Actually we could audition together!"

"Ok sure, if that's what you want" said Ryder, "But we don't have a song prepared"

"How well do you know Ed Sheeran's songs?" Katy asked as they walked into their science class room,

"I know his old stuff the best, like his very first album" said Ryder,

"Well I was planning on singing U.N.I" said Katy, "So we could just change it into a duet, I have the lyrics in my bag so we could just figure it out now"

"Its better than science" said Ryder smiling, "Were you planning to play it on the guitar?"

"No, I haven't learnt it yet" said Katy, "Can you play it?"

"Yeah" said Ryder, "Do you mind if I play it for the audition?"

"No it will be cool" said Katy and they took their seats in the class, all through the science they just tried to figure out how to turn the song into a duet by the end of science they had it figured and headed to the choir room.


End file.
